Zazan
|-|Base= |-|Monster Queen Form= Summary Zazan (ザザン, Zazan) was a scorpion-like Chimera Ant Squadron Leader, who after the death of the Chimera Ant Queen, proclaimed herself a queen and set out to form her own colony. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | 8-A Name: Zazan Origin: Hunter x Hunter Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Chimera Ant Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Nen Manipulation (Manipulator; Zazan can use the four basic techniques), Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant (Was able to fight Feitan Portor evenly and deflected all of his sword strikes with her tail), Poison Manipulation (Her stinger carries a neurotoxin potent enough to instantly incapacitate pro Hunters. Rammot claims that creatures stung by her usually sleep for a month), Transformation (By pulling out her stinger, Zazan can transform into a monstrous crocodile-like creature), Limited Immortality (Type 2, Chimera Ants can survive for a day after being decapitated), Biological Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation and Mind Manipulation with Queen Shot (Zazan can transform humans into grotesque Chimera Ant hybrids with her stinger. The mutated humans are stripped of their will and serve Zazan blindly) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (She was able to keep up with and match Feitan) | Multi-City Block level (Overwhelmed Feitan to the point where he had to use Rising Sun) Speed: At least High Hypersonic+, likely higher (Matched a rusty Feitan in speed) | At least High Hypersonic+, likely higher (Faster then before) Lifting Strength: Class 100 | At least Class 100 Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class | Multi-City Block Class Durability: Multi-City Block level (She survived attacks from Feitan) | Multi-City Block level (Withstood a Ko attack from Feitan without damage, and his sword broke against her skin, but couldn't survive Feitan's Rising Sun.) Stamina: High (She fought against Feitan for a long time) Range: Extended melee range. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Average, but showed fairly high combat skills and is a skilled Nen user, being able to develop two Nen abilities in a short amount of time. She is fairly perceptive, noticing that Feitan was completely unguarded after his Ko attack backfired. Weaknesses: She is overconfident, even more so in her Monster Queen form. Zetsu involves keeping one's aura exclusively in the body, it makes a Nen user more vulnerable to physical and Nen attacks, because one doesn't have any aura on the outside of one's body to protect oneself. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Poisonous Stinger:' Zazan's stinger contains a neurotoxin that can incapacitate a pro Hunter in an instant. According to Ramos, creatures stung by it normally sleep for about a month. *'Queen Shot (審美的転生注射 ''Sexy Stinger Of Rebirth):' Zazan's stinger contains a special toxin that she can use to transform her human victims into grotesque animal forms that are completely loyal to her. Once stung, the victim will not revert to his or her previous form even if Zazan dies. This ability entails Manipulation since the mutated humans were under her control until her death. *'Monster Queen Form:' This technique is Zazan's last resort. Zazan removes her stinger and transforms herself in a grotesque crocodile-like monster. The volume of her aura increases dramatically, as well as her durability. In fact, a sneak attack with Ko from a top-class Nen user like Feitan did no damage to her. Her physical strength also receives a remarkable boost, as she managed to break his arm with a single blow. '''Key:' Base | Monster Queen Form Gallery Zazan_appearence_2011.jpg|Zazan's anime design Queen_Shot.png|Queen Shot Feitan_vs_Zazan.gif|Zazan duels with Feitan Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fear Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Death Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Body Control Users Category:Psychometry Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Aura Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Characters Category:Hunter X Hunter Category:Female Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Hybrids Category:Monsters Category:Poison Users Category:Leaders Category:Transformation Users Category:Chimera Ants Category:Longevity Users Category:Chi Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Madness Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Monster Girls Category:Tier 8